I Think I Like It
by YourBlueCastle
Summary: "And you want to know how it feels? Sickening. Gut wrenching, bile rising, mind blowing, heart fluttering sickening. Because how in the world could a guy ever make you feel this way?" At the risk of being highly unoriginal, here's an iOMG fanfic. R&R


**At the risk of being highly unoriginal, here's another iOMG fanfic. But, hey, after that episode, who couldn't write about it? Reviews are very much appreciated. :) (I do not own iCarly; all credit goes to the wonderful Dan Schneider.)**

_Lean! _You command yourself like you did to him so many years ago.

Instead, being the blunt and daring Samantha Puckett you are, you grab him by the shoulders, forcing his lips to connect with yours.

And you want to know how it feels?

_Sickening_. Gut wrenching, bile rising, mind blowing, heart fluttering _sickening. _Because how in the world could a guy ever make you feel this way? You are strong; always have been. But now it feels like someone else has suddenly taken over your body, like some alien being. Something is taking control of you, claiming residence over your entire body as if you are some _weakling_; and you don't like it. **Not one bit.**

But as you pour your emotions and feelings into one measly kiss, it somehow feels _right._ And he's not kissing back, but you assure yourself, _it's __**fine**_, because at least you're finally freeing yourself of this wretched monster that has so quickly taken over you. You slowly pull back, feeling satisfied yet utterly confused and empty as well. And now he's gawking at you like you have two heads much like the mystical frog he claimed to have seen only two hours ago. You stare down at the ground, embarrassment and stupidity overwhelming you.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

You're screaming on the inside because he isn't making full sentences with his mouth, just babbling like an idiot.

"Sorry," you mumble, hating the fact it's _you_ who has to be the first to break the awkward silence filling the air.

"It's cool," is his lame reply.

You scoff on the inside at how stupid he is. How stupid this whole _situation _is. And suddenly, like a wave crashing furiously onto the shore, you're angry. Angry at yourself for being so weak; angry at yourself for feeling so _stupid_ and _vulnerable_ after committing the heinous act of kissing your best friend/enemy. But most of all, you realize, you're angry at _him_ for making you feel this way. For making you fall completely, **deeply, **and _hopelessly _in love with him.

"Well, see ya around," you offer, eventually deciding on saving your dignity before it's crushed even more. (_Just like you're heart_.)

But before you can even let your fingers touch the knob, he grabs your wrist, spinning you around wildly in a flurry of blond hair and conflicting emotions. He's looking into your eyes now, so intently that it almost scares you. But, of course, you're never scared, are you?

"Sam…" he starts, but then chews at his lip as if there's a heated debate going on inside his head. He blinks as if coming to a conclusion and does something you never expected him to actually do back.

_He __**kisses **__you._

And you're relishing it, savoring this moment as well as his perfect lips. After a minute or so, you pull apart, both of you in need for pure, pure oxygen. You and he are gazing curiously into one another's eyes while simultaneously taking in shaky breaths.

"Sam, I have something that I need to say…"

Your eyebrows intertwine into a big question mark, wondering what he could possibly have to say, now, after all this time.

"You're driving me completely insane too…but you know what?"

Your breath hitches in your throat as you wait for the punch line. "I think I like it."

He's smiling at you brightly with that dazzling smile of his which is the reason why your lips are spreading into a full blown grin right before you pull him in for another kiss, your joy overflowing. And as you drink in everything about him: his deep brown eyes, the feel of his hands on your waist, and the way he makes your heart go _thump-thump, thump-thump _you begin to come to a wonderful conclusion. _That you like it too._


End file.
